Deal
by Mandy94
Summary: What happen's when people come back. Secrets come out. And your whole life changes. You just have to learn to deal. Read and Review. Luv ya. Mandy94
1. List of Character

****

A.N. I haven't decided a title for my new story but I would be happy if someone did or wrote a summary. You would get credit and previews of all my story chapters before the come out. Since there will be many characters I made up I'm going to give a description of each of them. The first chapter of the story will be out soon.

**List of Characters**

**MONTEZ FAMILY:**

Gabriella Montez- 18 years old. A senoir at East High. The captain of the volleyball team. She dates Troy Bolton. She is a very nice and person but has a bad temper. She is very athletic.

Jake Montez- 22 years old. Gabriella's older brother. A senoir at University of Alberqerque. The football captain.

Maria Montez- Gabriella's and Jake's mother. A doctor at the local hospital.

Richard Montez- Gabriella's and Jake's father. Owns his own business that he started 23 years ago.

**BOLTON FAMILY:**

Troy Bolton- 18 years old. A senoir and East High. The varsity basketball captian. He dates Gabriella Montez. He likes to not show his emotions so he is mean to most people.

Toni Bolton- 22 years old. Troy's older brother. A senoir at University of Alberqerque. The hockey captain. T.J.'s twin.

Taylor Joanna Bolton- 22 years old. Troy's older sister. Goes by T.J. A senoir at University of Alberqerque.

Lucille Bolton- Troy's, Toni's and T.J.'s mother. A doctor at the local hospital.

Jack Montez- Troy's, Toni's and T.J.'s father. The athletic director at East High. Also the basketball coach and gym teacher.

There will be a surprise character from Troy's family but I won't tell you so it will be a surprise.

**DANFORTH FAMILY:**

Chad Danforth- 18 years old. A senoir and East High. Gabriella's cousin.

Eric Danforth- 22 years old. A senoir at University of Alberqerque. Gabriella's cousin and Chad's older brother.

Claire Danforth- Chad and Eric's mother. Maria's sister. A lawyer.

Charles Danforth- Chad and Eric's father. A business man.

**OTHER PEOPLE:**

Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, Kelsie, and Martha- All 18 years old. Senoirs at East High.

**A.N. Thanks for reading. The story will be posted soon. And check out me other story "One Night". **

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	2. Chapter 1

Deal  
Chapter: One  
Published On:  
Written By: Mandy94

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was the beginning of homeroom and Ms. Darbus was taking role when her classroom door opened. In walked a girl that looked quite familar. The girl slowly walked over to her and handed her a slip of paper. Ms. Darbus looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Everyone I would like you to meet a new student for homeroom Ms. Tessa Bo--." Ms. Darbus stopped and her eyes went wide. She looked back at the girl and then to her students. Many were confused except three.

"Jellybean?" Chad asked with confusement in his voice. Tessa nodded. Slowly he got up and hugged her. "We missed you so much."

Gabriella looked over at Troy who looked like he had seen a ghost. She stood up and lightly touched his shoulder waking him up from his trance. She nodded towards the front of the room for him to follow her. Once they got their Gabriella hugged Tessa tightly. I tear slowly made it's way down both of their faces.

"Hey sweetie. We have missed you." Gabriella said lightly. Tessa nodded into her shirt and cried more.

"Why don't you four go out into the hall and then to the gym. Go home and spend time with each other. I will be over later to see you." Ms. Darbus said. She hugged Tessa and Gabriella, Tessa, Chad, and Troy all went out into the hall.

"Are you back for good?" Chad asked.

"Yep. They guy is in jail so I am free to live my life." Tessa said. Troy slowly came up and hugged her.

"I missed you so much. Tess. I am so glad that you are back." He said tears making their way down his face. "Now lets go see Dad. He has a class though." Troy said leading her to the gym while the other two followed.

Once they were all in the gym and the doors closed making a noised the whole class looked at them.

"Troy, Chad and Gabriella what are you doing interupting my class?" Jack Bolton yelled.

"Well we brought you a present." Chad said moving so he wasn't blocking Tessa. As soon as Tessa reconigized her father she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy." Tessa screamed at him. Jack rubbed her back and twirled her around.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Matusi asked when he walked in.

"I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. It seems I got a surprise." Jack said setting Tessa down. Mr. Matusi's eyes widened.

"Ok. Take these three rugrats to. I will see you five tomorrow." Mr. Matusi said.

"Hey. I am not a rugrat." Gabriella said.

"Your right just Troy and Chad are." He joked and walked away before anyone could say anything else. Troy adn Chad looked taken aback while the others were laughing.

"Ok. Why don't you guys head home and I will meet you there." Jack said. They nodded and headed towards the car.

**At the Bolton's House:**

As the stepped out of the car and made their way towards the house Tessa walked slower then the rest. Troy was about to say something to her when Gabriella shook her head and nodded towards the door. He quietly did as she asked and went inside the house.

"What is wrong Tessa?" Gabriella asked her. Tessa looked up.

"I haven't been back here for in 10 years. I am scared." She whispered. Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"It is okay. Everyone misses you and you will love it here. Just be yourself and everything will be okay." Gabriella told her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much Gabriella. I don't know what I would do without you. Even if I haven't seen you in forever." Tessa joked.

"No problem." She replied. They both made their way towards the house and Gabriella opened the door. She looked around to find all three families in the living room sitting around.

"I have found a wandering girl." Gabriella joked and led Tessa in the door. Once they saw her she was attacked by hugs and kisses. Lucille was the last in line. She hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow.

"Your back for good?" She questioned. Tessa nodded tears running down her face. "Great. We will have to redecorate your room but it's ok. I am just so glad your back." She said.

"I missed you so much mommy. It feels so good to be back here. With my big crazy family." She said and everyone laughed.

"We are glad your back. Sweetheart." Lucille said. Everyone nodded.

"When did you get back?" Toni asked.

"I got back this morning and I had already had my transfer records for East High so I just went there. As it turns up I am in the same homeroom as these three and Auntie Miranda. She said she would be over later too." Tessa said.

"Ok. Isn't it weird to have the creepy drama teacher as your aunt?" Chad asked. Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"No. I am just glad she is normal outside of school. If she wasn't then we would have a problem." Troy said.

"I hope you aren't talking about me because if you are that would be two detentions." Miranda Darbus said chuckling as she walked into the house with Jack.

"No Auntie we weren't Chad was just being an idiot." Troy pleaded. Chad looked offended.

"Sure whatever you say." Miranda Darbus said.

"You do realize that you are basically related to her." Eric said.

"Uhh?" Chad asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You know once Troy and Gabriella get married you will be related so I wouldn't talk now." T.J. said. Chad shook his head at her.

"Whatever." He said.

"Are you going to call your friends and tell them whats going on or anything? Maria asked.

"No. They will find out tomorrow. Right now it is crazy family time." Gabriella said. Everyone nodded their heads.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories and my community. Updates may be slower since I have three stories going on at once. Please read and review.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


End file.
